


Slam dunk (outro).

by DADKE



Series: Slam dunk (series). [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Summer Vacation, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DADKE/pseuds/DADKE
Summary: En su camino por la paz Villanelle busca nuevos retos en el basketball. Eve, en paralelo, se aboca a las mentiras con un fin en especial.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Slam dunk (series). [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058180
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	Slam dunk (outro).

**Author's Note:**

> Jo-Jo-Jo Feliz Navidad!!  
> Lo que deben saber:  
> 1: https://www.nike.com/es/t/kyrie-flytrap-ii-zapatillas-de-baloncesto-TLPd4d/AO4436-016  
> 2: https://www.vrbo.com/es-es/p6680366?adultsCount=2&arrival=2021-01-14&departure=2021-01-24&uni_id=2123518  
> TW: @DADKE_fic

Villanelle abrió a regañadientes sus ojos.

El intenso sol de Girona se colaba por el ventanal enorme de su habitación. Demasiado lumínico para alguien proveniente de Rusia y aún más si los últimos años los había pasado en Londres, debido a la pequeña ventana de su antiguo cuarto.

Su mente luchaba con dos sensaciones devenidas a la vez. Por un lado la molesta luz, y por otro lado su bienestar. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se despertaba sin compromisos, sin horarios, sin dolores en el cuerpo y eso se sentía extremadamente bien.

Tomó una bocanada de aire profunda inflando sus pulmones. En la exhalación su estómago se reposicionó cuando el diafragma bajó y un suave peso se sintió al tacto. Bajó sus ojos desde su perspectiva hacia su torso enteramente desnudo y un antebrazo descansaba encima de ella.

Los dos círculos avellanas siguieron la extremidad hasta toparse con una mota de pelo oscuro a su lado, casi rozándole el hombro. Villanelle era consciente que esos rulos eran inconfundibles. Nadie jamás podría tenerlos e incluso hasta el peluquero más experto le costaría poder reproducirlos.

Por debajo de ellos la espalda de Eve con sus dunas subía y bajaba a un ritmo perfecto.

Automáticamente Villanelle recordaba el último mes y medio.

El despertar de Eve.

La sedación por parte de los médicos para que su corazón no presente exaltación y el proceso sea menos dañino, en degradé.

El nuevo y lento despertar.

Las comidas en la habitación con la rubia cortándosela en diminutos trozos.

El cumpleaños de Eve en una sala de terapia intensiva y su pequeño muffin y vela.

Su expresión de asombro cuando el equipo entero ingresó con el trofeo en sus manos. Elena se lo otorgó casi como si le diera a su hijo recién nacido.

Su vuelta a casa con los mil y un cuidados.

La incansable intensidad por parte de Villanelle para que vea sus médicos y sus chequeos constantes.

Todo era parte de una nueva y extenuante rutina.

"Quiero irme de vacaciones." Le dijo mientras empezaba a comer el Strogonoff hecho por Villanelle.

"La comida debe saber horrible si me dices eso y no devoras." Eve sonrió suavemente.

"Está exquisito. Deberías cocinarme más comida rusa."

"Algún día te haré Pelmeni, típico de la casa."

"No me quites el foco y reformularé. Quiero que nos vayamos de vacaciones." Villanelle le regaló una sonrisa con su boca llena.

"¿Dónde quieres ir?"

"¡Y creí que yo había perdido un poco la memoria por la sedación! ¿No te he dicho que quería ir a España?"

"Sí, lo has dicho. Y has mencionado ir a la playa. De todas maneras me parece adecuado mencionarte que en dos semanas comienza la pretemporada."

"Kate se ocupará y yo me encargaré de las reservas de nuestro viaje. ¿Te parece?"

"Sólo si tomas los recaudos necesarios y hablas con tus médicos en base a tu condición para el viaje."

Y así fué.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Villanelle en cada comunicación telefónica y acompañándola a cada turno estipulado emprendieron viaje días antes del inicio de la pretemporada.

Los médicos pidieron evitar en lo posible los cambios de presión así que diagramaron su viaje en tren de Londres a Madrid como primera escala.

La ciudad estuvo bien pero tuvieron un pequeño percance. Al segundo día de recorrido, Eve le nombró a Villanelle el disfrutar los platos típicos de la capital. Entraron a un bar y pidieron un desfile de tapas españolas. Al primer bocado la cara de la rubia sufrió una transformación de placer de forma tal que comió con las dos manos a la vez. Eve le advirtió varias veces que calmara su ritmo sin éxito. A los pocos minutos un pedazo de pan mal masticado en conjunto con jamón serrano le produjo un atascamiento en la faringe. El mozo tuvo que practicarle la maniobra de heimlich para liberarla de trozo estancado y Villanelle se ganó una mirada severa por parte de Eve, manteniéndola a raya en el resto del viaje. Se disculpó repetitivamente con el mozo y él le mencionó su costumbre de que turistas devoraran el pan y ocurra eso.

El hospedaje fue inconveniente aparte. Desde su casa en Londres discutió con Villanelle para que ella se encargara de las reservas.

"Nada exótico ni exorbitante." Le advirtió.

"Haremos una cosa, tu reservas en Madrid y yo en Girona. ¿Hecho?"

Cuando Eve abrió la puerta de su apartamento no podía creerlo. La ventana tenía pocos centímetros y la habitación era un poco más grande que el antiguo cuarto de la rusa en la casa que compartía con su tío. El baño era andrajoso y le faltaban algunos azulejos.

"Perfecto, ¿No?"

Le decía con una amplia sonrisa mientras entraba al cuarto y abría sus brazos ante Eve.

La morocha abrió sus orificios nasales y curvó su boca en son de asco.

"Dios mío."

"¡Mi amor! ¡Debes ser más humilde!"

Eve cerró con fuerza sus ojos y tomó rápidamente su pecho, retorciéndose hacia adelante.

"¡Eve!" Villanelle gritó y se acercó a ella con rapidez con sus ojos desorbitados en desesperación.

"Los médicos me dijeron que tenía que estar en un lugar saludable y menos andrajoso." Dijo con tono entre cortado y dramáticamente dolido.

"¡Eres una idiota! ¿Cómo vas a jugar con eso?" La morocha rió en voz alta y le dio un suave beso. Villanelle no se lo devolvió, observándola preocupada. Eve alzó sus brazos a forma de rendición.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Fue una pésima broma por parte mía." Dijo mientras recuperaba el aire del ataque jocoso. "No puedo creer lo mucho que te amo para tolerar un lugar como éste en mis vacaciones."

Eve no toleró mucho la decisión. Dos días después tomaron el tren hacia Barcelona.

Los destinos ya habían sido visitados hacía años por la entrenadora y simplemente se dedicó a tomar por la muñeca a Villanelle arrastrándola por los lugares más emblemáticos. La sagrada familia, el Paseo de Gracia, el museo de Picasso, entre otros.

En algo más de un día partieron para Girona en tren.

"En verdad no sé que prefiero. Tener que ganar un partido por más de veinticinco puntos o irme de vacaciones contigo." Decía Villanelle con semblante cansado mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, alejándose de Barcelona.

"En breve llegaremos y podremos descansar el restante de la semana y media."

"¿Nos quedaremos una semana y media en Girona?" La morocha asintió. "¿No es mucho?"

"No lo creo."

"¿Sabes hablar catalán al menos?"

"Un poco."

La rubia dormitó un poco en algo menos de una hora de viaje en tren.

Ahora era su turno de dejar el bolso en el suelo con su mirada atónita a la casa arrendada por Eve. Como un acto de venganza, y sabiendo que Villanelle actuaría de esa manera, dio dos pasos dentro del hogar tal como había hecho ella en Madrid.

"Perfecto, ¿No?" La rubia rápidamente cambió su semblante a adolorido, cerrando sus ojos y tomándose el pecho. "No funcionará." Dijo Eve con tono serio.

Villanelle alzó su rostro de forma tajante y su expresión era seria, seca, casi rozando lo cómico. Eve no perdió tiempo robándole un beso dulce y profundo mientras, con su puño cerrado en su camisa de manga corta, la arrastraba con ella hacia dentro de la propiedad.

La casa tenía innumerables habitaciones y baños. Pileta, lavadero, cocina, living. Más grande de lo que la imaginación de Villanelle podía brindar.

Durante cuatro días no salieron. Los primeros dos en una oscilación constante entre comida y sexo. Y los restantes debido a las lluvias.

Al quinto día Villanelle se despertó primero y preparó el desayuno. El sol había vuelto y durante la ingesta a primera hora decidieron hacer el debut en la playa local. Eve leía el mapa con un dudoso acento catalán "Platja de Sant Martí d'Empúries". Con algunos ojos curiosos sobre ellas y algo de contención personal con el contacto pasó el día bajo el calor de Girona. Antes del atardecer, caminando a la orilla de la playa, encontraron una escollera de unos 150 metros mar adentro. La marea había estado calma así que se posaron sobre el borde una al lado de la otra a mitad de camino. A su lado, sobre tierra firme observándolas desde su altura, se encontraba la Església de Sant Martí d'Empúries. La habían visitado brevemente por la tarde luego de su almuerzo en un bar frente a su entrada principal posterior.

Villanelle rompió el silencio sobre el suave chapoteo de las olas sobre las rocas.

"¿Qué opinas del matrimonio?" Eve giró su rostro desconcertada y la rubia la imitó. "De acuerdo. Ya me has respondido."

"Me sorprende tu pregunta, sólo eso." Se tomó unos segundos para expresarse mejor. "No confío en el matrimonio, y mucho menos en la iglesia. Creo que si quieres estar con una persona simplemente..." Meneó sus hombros jugando con la costura de su remera. "... Lo estás. No necesitas más ni nadie que confirme eso. Mientras lo sepan esas dos personas y se respeten." Villanelle asentía lentamente. "¿Y tú?"

"Mi familia siempre ha sido muy clásica. Ya sabes como son los rusos: casamiento a temprana edad, iglesia, hijos, y luego tú. Creo que esa es la escala de prioridades. Si bien lo tengo muy arraigado por mis padres también es cierto lo que tú dices."

Eve notó una leve bajada de tono en su respuesta, y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

"¿Te has enamorado en tu vida?"

Los ojos avellana la examinaron de arriba a abajo por todo su rostro y sonrió dulcemente.

"Sí."

"¿Antes de mi?"

"No exactamente. No voy a negarte que varias mujeres que ingresaban a la cafetería se ganaban una linda mirada mía de pies a cabeza. Pero, ¿Cuál es el punto? Al fin y al cabo no me miraban."

"¿Porque eran heterosexuales?" La rubia rió antes de responder.

"En parte. Y la otra parte era que yo era invisible." Eve resopló corriendo su mirada al aire. "¡En serio! Podía llamar la atención de algún chico pero ¿Cuánto más? Simplemente me encontraba detrás de un mostrador trabajando la mayoría del tiempo. En algún momento era algo constante y se acostumbraban a mí. Cuando uno se acostumbra, pierde noción de ciertas cosas. Además no era un buen partido, seamos honestas. ¿Quién querría salir con una chica que trabaja muchas horas en una cafetería todos los días?"

"¿Está disponible esa chica?" Villanelle dudó.

"Está de vacaciones con su novia en éste momento, dudo que te responda." Rieron las dos. Cuando se calmaron Villanelle retrucó. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no te has casado con Niko?"

"Ya te he dicho que estaba más concentrada en mis trabajos y había perdido interés en él. Me propuso casamiento pero supe que no era una buena idea."

"¿¡Y lo has rechazado cuando se te propuso!?" Eve hizo una mueca y alzó sus cejas. "Eres malvada."

"A decir verdad Bill me abrió un poco los ojos. Lo hice investigar y supe que estaba extrayendo dinero mío a escondidas."

"¿Y no lo habías notado?"

"Lo hizo de a poco, sin levantar sospechas robando algunos datos míos. Él estaba demasiado cómodo y Bill lo olfateó, me advirtió y me hizo decidir si quería que lo observara. Al principio me negué pero luego accedí. Finalmente tenía razón y me tomé venganza."

"Ahora veo el por qué tu rencor hacia él. Y hacia el matrimonio." Eve rió suavemente. "Creí que yo sería un mal partido pero el bigote me ha ganado."

"No pude haber elegido un mejor partido, te lo aseguro." Villanelle apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Eve. En respuesta ella enroscó su brazo en el de la morocha.

"Eve está empezando a refrescar, deberíamos volver."

El día siguiente fue tan bueno en cuanto al tiempo meteorológico que decidieron pasar el día en la pileta de la casa.

Eve tomaba sol en su reposera con su bikini puesta cuando un sonido de impacto en el agua la sacó de su tranquilidad. Villanelle saltaba desde el borde más alejado haciendo un clavado algo desalineado hacia la piscina. Nadó al ras del agua lentamente hasta llegar a dos metros de la entrenadora. Apoyó sus antebrazos sobre el borde y su cabeza sobre sus manos.

"¿Qué deseas?" Le dijo Eve mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos al sol.

"Ven." Como respuesta la espió entrecerrando sus ojos.

La morocha se incorporó lentamente y Villanelle cambió su posición, alzando la mitad de su cuerpo por fuera del agua haciendo fuerza con sus tríceps y sus palmas apoyadas sobre el borde. Eve se acuclilló frente a ella y pasó sus yemas desde los codos a lo largo de sus bíceps marcados. La rubia sonrió sutilmente.

"Ya me he dado cuenta que es tu parte favorita."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Eve respondía sin correr su mirada de las suaves curvas tonificadas y algún que otra vena marcada.

"¿Quieres que te diga cuántas veces me los has rasguñado o acariciado cuando duermo?"

"¿Cómo podrías contarlos sí te encontrabas durmiendo?"

Una sonrisa altanera salió de Villanelle y Eve la imitó. La rubia se inclinó un poco más hacia fuera y capturó los labios de su acompañante, arrastrando su lengua por detrás del beso. Suave pero engañoso. Un golpe directo a la respiración de Eve.

Villanelle transfirió todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su mano izquierda y rápidamente con la derecha empujó de la tira superior del corpiño de Eve hacia ella. Trastabillando un poco la arrastró hacia la piscina. La morocha jamás se quejó del cambio de temperatura sobre su cuerpo, en cambio, cerraba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Villanelle buscando sus labios con más fuerza.

En otro acto reflejo Villanelle posó sus manos sobre los pliegues de las rodillas y la llevó a cuestas por el agua hacia el otro extremo en las escaleras de entrada, ambas bajo el intenso sol de Girona. Como si se destapara un poco la tapa de una olla a presión, los sonidos escapaban desde sus bocas por cada reposicionamiento, así poco a poco se fundían en el aire.

Eve quedó recostada en los escalones con el cuerpo de Villanelle encima de ella mientras sus labios ya bajaban por el cuello. Con un rápido movimiento de brazos, envolviéndola desde el torso, la entrenadora las volteó dejando a la rubia debajo de ella, que la miraba algo confundida. Desde su altura apoyó su palma sobre el esternón.

"No me gusta la piscina."

"Lo hemos hecho en todos los rincones de ésta casa, sólo resta éste." Villanelle forzó buscar sus labios pero la mano entre ellas fue más autoritaria.

"¿Me obligarás?"

La mirada de Eve ahora era desafiante desde su altura. Para la rubia la piscina ya no tenía objetivo alguno para ella. Esa simple mirada la incineraba de pies a cabeza y el agua fría no bastaba para calmarla. Abrió varias veces su boca intentando responder y Eve alzó una ceja provocativa hacia ella.

"¿Ahora eres muda?"

"Te obligaré." Desprendió débilmente y movió sus caderas hacia arriba buscando las de Eve.

En respuesta no tardó en deslizar sus dedos por la curva de su cintura hasta llegar a su ropa interior y la arrastró algunos centímetros hacia abajo. Eve se inclinó cerca de sus labios para susurrar.

"¿Acaso no sabes pedir por favor?"

Un dedo se arrastró muy sutilmente a lo largo de su sexo y automáticamente el cuerpo de Villanelle se paralizó bajo la penetrante mirada de Eve.

"Por..." Tragó pesadamente en busca de como continuar. Los dedos la recorrían tocándola apenas, a veces la simple oleada del agua generaba estimulación suficiente.

"¿Sí?" La lengua de Eve acariciaba sutilmente los labios ajenos.

"Eve." Un gemido disfrazado de aire denso salió del cuerpo ruso.

"Eso no es por favor." Las caderas de Villanelle se movieron en busca de los dedos de Eve que los retiró en un instante. "Estás haciendo esto peor." Sus dedos bajaron hasta quedar en puerta y se movieron suavemente hacia un extremo a otro, inundando de desesperación a la rubia.

"Por-favor." Dijo requiriendo de toda su concentración

"Así está mejor."

Eve la embistió profundamente en primer lugar. Luchando no solo contra el cuerpo de Villanelle, sino también con el agua que ralentizaba sus movimientos hacia ella. Era fácil, muy fácil darse cuenta y saber distinguir entre la viscosidad de su mujer y el agua.

Si había algo que Eve siempre apreciaba de ella eran sus pequeños actos que ayudaban a, no solo continuar, sino aumentar o disminuir el ritmo según lo necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo la verdadera conductora de la situación siempre era ella, y esta vez, necesitaba más.

No se quejaba. Para la entrenadora ya se había vuelto típico el promedio diario de tres a cuatro veces sexo desde sus vacaciones y se contentaba. Sobretodo cuando Villanelle buscaba su boca fervientemente al momento de llegar al pico máximo. Jamás se podría cansar de eso.

Cuando ambas recuperaron el aire Villanelle alzó a Eve desde el pliegue de sus rodillas y por sus hombros y la paseo por la piscina en silencio.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó después de un momento viendo que la rubia estaba en sus profundos pensamientos.

"¿Por qué no quieres saber nada de lo que ocurrió en el partido, Eve?" La entrenadora resopló al aire, cansada.

"Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces. No he estado presente y la victoria..." La voz de Villanelle se encimó con la de ella. "... No me corresponde."

"Sí, lo sé. Me lo has dicho, pero eso no significa nada. Hemos llegado a la final por tí y no has querido saber absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido en la final. Podría servirte para los siguientes partidos que tengamos contra ellos. Es información valiosa, y la información es todo."

"Villanelle." Dijo suavemente mientras acunaba su mejilla entre sus manos, cortándola. "Cada partido es diferente, debes entenderlo. Y también necesito que respetes mis decisiones. No quiero saber nada de lo que ocurrió en el partido. Pasado pisado, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero ni siquiera me has preguntado que me ha ocurrido en el ojo cuando despertaste."

"¿Puedes contar mis dedos?" Dijo mientras extendía el pulgar, índice y medio.

"Sí. Tienes cuatro." Respondió dramatizando la caída de su párpado izquierdo, simulando su visión de aquella larga noche.

Eve en respuesta cacheteó un poco de agua hacia su cara en forma de juego.

"Eres una idiota."

Los días pasaban en la ciudad y tanto una como la otra dieron cuenta que necesitaban hacer actividad física. No sólo para la preparación de la pre-temporada, sino también como un método terapéutico.

Para Eve era más difícil. Como consejo los médicos habían solicitado que evitara actividad física durante un tiempo.

Bajo un sol abrazador Villanelle recurrió a correr la ciudad. Luego de veinte minutos, a dos cuadras de las playas, se detuvo cuando encontró unas canchas de basketball. Le recordó por un momento a Ekaterimburgo y su pequeño espacio para tirar al aire libre. El asfalto era verde y azul. Por la temprana edad no estaban ocupadas pero se acercó e ingresó a ellas.

Los ojos avellanas recorrieron la cancha enjaulada, de punta a punta.

” _¿Juegues?_ ”

Villanelle volteó y encontró un muchacho morocho con su pelo corto a los costados. Vestía informal.

”¿Cómo dices?”

”Ah. No hablas catalán. Te he preguntado si juegas.” Decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

”Si, juego.” Examinó una vez más las canchas. "¿Se pueden utilizar, verdad?"

”Por supuesto. Bueno, si te interesa hay un grupo de jugadores que se juntan por la tarde, entre ellos estoy yo. Cuando cae el sol y no hace tanto calor jugamos aquí.” El chico entrecerró sus ojos ante la mujer. "¿Realmente juegas street basketball?"

Villanelle alzó sutilmente sus cejas ante la aclaración pero no lo denotó en su rostro.

"Juego basketball."

"¿A cancha cerrada y parqué de madera?" La rubia asintió. "Oye, sin ánimos de ofenderte. El street basketball no es lo mismo." El respuesta meneó sus hombros.

"Me gustaría jugar de todas maneras." El chico le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice.

"De acuerdo. Nos veremos a la tarde." Luego volteó y siguió su camino. "Soy Leo, por cierto." Gritó.

"Oks... ¡Villanelle!" Sonrió e hizo lo mismo pero hacia la casa con Eve.

Cuando ingresó la entrenadora ya tenía el almuerzo a medio hacer.

"¡Eve! Me han invitado a jugar al basketball." El tono alegre llenó la cocina por encima del buen olor.

Con calma Eve analizó la frase y volteó. Miró a Villanelle sudada de pies a cabeza y vio que vestía unas zapatillas de correr negras.

"¿Y con qué jugarás? Esas son nuevas y ya sabes perfectamente por experiencia que ocurre cuando juegas con ese tipo de zapatillas." Hizo una 'O' del tamaño de su globo ocular y lo puso delante de su ojo. "Así van a hacer los agujeros de desgaste en la suela y aún más grandes tus ampollas."

Villanelle observó desde su altura sus zapatillas luego de beber agua fría y, a unos cuantos metros, estaban sus sandalias de playa.

"Se me han roto las otras zapatillas, aquellas que me has regalado."

"No lo sabía."

"Pues porque no me has dejado contarte nada del partido." Regañó.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Alzó sus manos en rendición. "Iremos por la tarde a comprar unas." La entrenadora volteó y Villanelle lanzó repetitivamente sus puños al aire en silencio, chillando muy bajito y dando pequeños saltos. "Te puedo ver Villanelle, sólo procura no lesionarte."

La rubia se asustó y su semblante pasó de feliz hasta casi compungido, como si la expulsaran inmediatamente de un puesto de feria por ganar tantas veces.

Antes de que se retirara al baño a higienizarse Eve volvió a hablar.

"¿En que club te invitaron?"

"Son unas canchas callejeras, cerca de la playa y del centro. A unas... ¿Diez cuadras?" Eve volteó, incrédula y parpadeando repetitivamente intentando procesar.

"¿Canchas callejeras?" Repitió de forma pausada.

"¡Sí! Como en mi casa en Rusia."

"Villanelle, sabes que no es lo mismo a lo que estás acostumbrada, ¿Verdad?"

"¿¡Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo!?"

"¿Será porque tenemos razón? Sea quién sea la otra persona. No me interesa, por cierto." Su tono ahora era serio, casi celoso.

"Es un chico. Su nombre es..."

"¿Qué parte de 'no me interesa' no has procesado?"

"Eve, ¿Tendremos una discusión en nuestras vacaciones? ¿En serio?" Eve suspiró trayendo calma.

"No, no la tendremos. Iremos a comprar las zapatillas, y si tanto quieres ir a jugar, pues iremos. Yo te acompañaré."

"Gracias." Cerró de manera pesada y casi misericordiosa.

La tienda no era grande, por el contrario. Pero tanto Villanelle como Eve se dieron cuenta que la fachada no tenía nada que ver con el contenido.

" _Bon dia._ " Un vendedor se acercaba a ellas. Era un hombre de media estatura con remeras sin mangas y pantalones cortos.

"Bon dia." Respondió Eve.

Villanelle giró rápidamente a mirarla sorprendida. En todos sus días en Girona no la había escuchado hablar catalán ya que los restaurantes que habían concurrido, al ser en sitios de turistas, se dedicaban a conversar directamente en español.

" _¿En què les puc ajudar?_ "

"Buscàvem sabatilles de bàsquet." Su tono dudó un poco.

"¿Ustedes hablan español?"

"¡Sí!" Se anticipó Villanelle.

"¿Son para tí?" La rubia le dedicó una mirada cómplice a su acompañante, casi burlándose.

"Sí."

El vendedor se dirigió a un estante dentro del local y le señaló las opciones. Ambas mujeres miraban la variedad de modelos y colores.

"¿Qué opinas de éstas?" Eve quitaba del estante unas Nike color rojo, blanco y negro. "Combinarán con el color del equipo."

Villanelle asintió rápidamente y el vendedor trajo el talle indicado. Cuando se integró con ellas puestas se miró al espejo moviéndolas de un lado a otro. Miró a Eve y le levantó una ceja sugestiva.

"Me gustan."

"A mí también."

Casi de forma automática Villanelle recorrió una vez más sus ojos avellanas en los estantes con otros modelos y de pronto se detuvo. Eve estaba concentrada en las zapatillas rojas cuando se percató que la rubia estaba anonadada mirando de manera ausente la pared. Siguió la línea de su atención y rápidamente identificó lo que observaba. Abrió sus ojos preocupada.

"Villanelle, no."

Como una señal, Villanelle sonrió maliciosamente ante la voz de Eve.

"¡Villanelle! No hablarás en serio."

"Señor." Llamó sin correr sus ojos. El vendedor se acercó rápidamente. La rubia extendió su brazo y su dedo índice a un punto fijo de la pared. "Quiero esas."

"Villanelle. Mírame. No." El tono de Eve era más autoritario de lo que imaginaba. Villanelle volteó buscándola con sus cejas fruncidas en desconformidad.

"Sh Eve, no seas irrespetuosa." Volvió hacia la pared. "Señor por favor, esas."

El vendedor reía ante la situación. Eve bajaba su rostro al piso y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Villanelle se puso las zapatillas y las movió nuevamente. Probó la goma de la suela friccionándola.

"Perfectas." Susurró.

"¿Ustedes son pareja?" Preguntó dulcemente el vendedor.

"¿Cómo lo has notado?" Los ojos avellanas se abrían con un dejo de inocencia-sorpresa haciendo que Eve roce el estado de ebullición. La ira le desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

El vendedor miró sutilmente los pies de Villanelle y alzó una ceja sugestiva.

"Oh." Rió entre dientes. "Sí, lo somos." Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y abrazó a Eve por los hombros, enfrentándolo. "Nos amamos."

"Ya no." Eve miraba el techo del lugar con su rostro de piedra, casi hundiéndose en la vergüenza de la situación.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio Villanelle recordó y habló con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Necesitaría también vendas y medias." Antes de que el vendedor se retirara volvió a hablar. "¿Tienes algo a tono con las zapatillas?"

Eve se alejó un paso y cacheteó fuertemente a la altura de su bíceps.

"¡Maldita idiota! ¡Ponte un maldito cartel de neón en la frente también!"

La cancha estaba en uso cuando ambas arribaron. Villanelle vestía sus nuevas zapatillas, su calza azul oscuro, un short deportivo blanco y negro y una remera naranja.

Rápidamente vio a Leo entre los que jugaban utilizando media cancha junto con, lo que parecían, sus cuatro amigos jugando un dos por dos. Otro extra gritaba desde afuera de la cancha esperando el recambio. Todos sobrepasaban la altura de Villanelle con facilidad y el más alto de ellos la jugadora notó que rozaba los dos metros. Alzó su mano en busca de atención y el chico la reconoció al instante.

" _¡Nois! Els presento. Ella és Oksvillanelle._ "

"Oh, no. Sólo Villanelle." Adhirió con una suave sonrisa mientras tendía su mano a los cuatro chicos.

"¿No hablas catalán?" Preguntó uno de ellos. La rubia negó con su cabeza. " _Leo, ¿Això és una broma? ¿La petita i delicada ricitos d'or jugant amb nosaltres?_ "

" _No pensis que ets l'únic que sap parlar i entendre català aquí._ " Eve vociferaba a un lado con mirada fría. "Así que es mejor si hablamos español y ya. ¿De acuerdo?"

Una sonrisa divertida salió del chico.

"De acuerdo. Hecho. Tres contra tres. A ver de qué estás hecha ricitos de oro."

Eve se mantuvo a un costado sentada en un pequeño banco por fuera de la cancha. Villanelle acomodó su rodete mientras los chicos se dividían en dos equipos. Leo estaría en el equipo de la jugadora. Antes de empezar él le susurró.

"Disculpa a Andreu. Suele ser bastante reticente a la nueva gente."

Villanelle le dedicó una nueva y fugaz mirada. Era de un metro ochenta, morrudo. Su estado atlético era formidable, era claramente notable. Su pelo negro estaba parado con tres centímetros de longitud en la parte superior, levemente inclinado hacia su perfil derecho y rasurado a los costados y en la parte trasera. Llevaba shorts blancos satinados y una musculosa de los Lakers vieja.

"Descuida, estoy acostumbrada."

Sobre el rabillo del ojo Andreu conversaba muy brevemente casi susurrando con Eve. La entrenadora tenía una expresión seria, casi irritante. La mera experiencia del street basketball ya empezaba con el pie izquierdo. Se tomaron un minuto hasta acomodarse.

Villanelle quedó enfrentando a Andreu en el primer ataque de su equipo. La rubia picaba el balón con cuidado mientras acechaba la canasta.

"Vamos. Muéstrame que tienes."

Villanelle envolvió la pelota al mismo tiempo que dedicaba una mirada a su izquierda, amagando a un pase lateral. Andreu inclinó levemente el cuerpo hacia ese lado y quedó mal posicionado cuando la rubia atacó con fuerza la canasta retrayendo el balón hacia ella y pasando a su lado con fuerza. Sola para el lanzamiento de una bandeja. Lanzó el balón con una mano hacia la tabla de madera y cuando su cuerpo ya estaba en proceso de descenso un estruendo resonó encima de ella. Andreu saltaba por encima de la línea del aro para golpear con su palma abierta la pelota contra la tabla. Por física pura salió despedida hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

"Tienes que ser más rápida que eso." Le soltó con una risa de por medio.

Villanelle salió a la medialuna rápidamente para la defensa de él. Su compañero le pasó el balón y planeó el ataque.

"Lindas zapatillas."

"Graci-"

Andreu no le dio tiempo a responder que dio un fuerte rebote con su derecha a un lado de Villanelle. Con rápido reflejo traccionó su pierna derecha hacia atrás, abriendo ambas para hacer el seguimiento de la defensa. El segundo rebote contra el suelo fue entre las piernas de la mujer, haciendo un cambio de dirección hacia su mano izquierda. Con una rápida tracción Andreu dio un paso atrás, amagando y burlando su defensora.

"Esto no es basketball de élite, ricitos. Esto es street basketball. Aquí nos ensuciamos y humillamos. Espero que te hayas vendado bien los tobillos porque te dolerán." Dijo mientras el balón de forma pendular pasaba debajo de sus piernas estáticas.

Su pique cortó y lanzó con ambas manos el esférico al aire, relativamente cerca del aro. Villanelle volteó y vio casi en cámara lenta como el gigante de casi dos metros tomaba la pelota en el aire y en un segundo la volcaba. Un perfecto _Alley oop._

Su defensor le pasó la bola naranja de nuevo a Andreu en el eje de cancha.

"Vamos de nuevo, rizos." Le dio un pase a Villanelle.

"No tengo rizos." Se lo concedió de nuevo, lenguaje de que podía atacar en la jerga de basketball.

"¿Prefieres princesa?" El atacante aún no había rebotado contra el suelo. "Puedes hacerlo mejor. Ven. Tómalo."

Andreu posicionó el balón entre ambos a pocos centímetros entre uno y otro. Villanelle parecía un perro con rabia, faltaba la espuma saliendo de su boca, desesperada por tomarlo. Estiró su brazo para poder quitarlo, dando un paso hacia el hombre. Todo ocurrió en un instante.

La pelota había desaparecido de entre ellos y la rubia se quedó golpeando el aire. Andreu dio un paso hacia ella. Para Villanelle el lenguaje corporal de él expresaba un pase hacia adelante. Su cuerpo y sus brazos estaban a centímetros de ella, y no percibió que su cara también. Sus extremidades la rodearon casi rozándola.

' _Tienes que ser más rápida que eso._ ' Escuchaba su voz retumbando en su cabeza.

Debía seguir la línea del pase que había lanzado hacia el frente por su costado izquierdo. Volteó para buscar el balón naranja y se encontró con la zona pintada desierta. Sin jugadores, ni pelota.

' _¿Donde está?_ ' Pensó.

Una risa a sus espaldas la trajo a tierra. Volteó nuevamente y Andreu giraba el balón sobre su dedo índice. Otra risotada provino de su garganta.

"¡Ay ricitos ricitos! Me hacéis reír demasiado."

Villanelle lo comprendió. No hubo pase. Hubo burla. El balón había ido hacia su cintura, pareciendo un pase cerca de la canasta, pero en realidad era un rodeo de la pelota alrededor de ella, sin tocarla, pasando por la parte baja de su espalda y tomando el esférico con la izquierda. Cuando Villanelle volteó sobre su perfil izquierdo el balón ya se encontraba en su otra mano, jamás había escapado de su poder. Era un rápido truco de magia.

Humillación.

"¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? Esto es street basketball. Aquí no contamos los puntos que encestamos, aquí contamos la burla y los huesos quebrados de las piernas. Además de los moretones y esguinces. Vuelve a tu cancha pulcra y cuidada."

"Cállate y ataca." El tono de Villanelle era más filoso de lo que alguna vez Eve recordaba y su mirada era espesa. Una nueva sonrisa maliciosa salió del catalán.

"Vuestros deseos son órdenes."

Rebotó el balón contra el piso a medida que se alejaba lentamente de la canasta, casi a mitad de cancha, en desafío a Villanelle. Su mano izquierda se levantó lentamente haciendo ademanes como si espantara moscas. El mensaje a sus compañeros era claro: No intervengan. Uno contra uno. Automáticamente los cuatros jugadores restantes aislaron a los dos jugadores, colocándose en los laterales.

"Ya déjala Andreu." Leo se animaba a cortar con sus brazos en jarra.

Ninguno de los dos hizo caso.

El balón nuevamente con efecto pendular debajo de sus piernas pasaba de mano en mano, acercándose lentamente. Villanelle cometió el error de parpadear. Andreu tomó nota de eso y cuando lo hizo como un relámpago atacó sobre su mano hábil hacia el aro. Como un acto de heroísmo la rubia lo siguió pese a las desventajas. Acercó su cuerpo al de él en busca de incomodarlo en su carrera pero se dio cuenta de algo que jamás había enfrentado. La fuerza muscular de él era muy superior al de ella. Con un simple apoyo bastó para ganarle físicamente y Villanelle no tuvo más remedio que retroceder sobre sus pasos hacia atrás. Ni con un gran entrenamiento podría lograr tener ese esa firmeza física al momento de un ataque.

Salto y Andreu depositó una suave canasta.

"¿Te he lastimado princesa? ¿Deseáis que te lleve en mis brazos al hospital?"

"Una vez más." Pidió una Villanelle desafiante. El hombre alzó sus cejas. "Vamos, ataca, tú y yo solamente."

Con sonrisa altanera Andreu se colocó nuevamente en eje de cancha y le cedió el balón.

"¿Por qué hacéis esto princesita? No podéis ganarme."

"Porque quiero tu respeto y no quedaré mal delante de ella." El jugador expresó su sorpresa dramática mientras recibía nuevamente la pelota.

"Oh, ya veo. Queréis demostrarle que estás a la altura de las circunstancias. Interesante. Bien, haremos esto. Dime por donde quieres que te ataque y lo haré. Elegirás tu propia humillación." Dijo mientras empezaba a rebotar y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

"Has lo que quieras. Ataca."

El hombre meneó la cabeza pensando y volvió a sonreír.

"Adiós princesita."

Atacó con fuerza con su mano fuerte por el costado izquierdo de Villanelle. La rubia aplicó toda su fuerza, no solo en el combate de cuerpos, sino también para llegar a la defensa del tiro. Dos piques sobre el asfalto y el balón volvió a cruzar el conducto por debajo de las piernas de Villanelle. Ante la maniobra el hombre retrocedió, alcanzando el balón. La rubia se reposicionó y volvió a defenderlo. Parecía que Andreu casi perdía el balance de su _dribbling_ pero cuando Villanelle pensaba que ya entendía su dinámica un nuevo lanzamiento por debajo de sus piernas la sacó de eje.

La danza era sincronizada. Andreu se burlaba y Villanelle luchaba con su cuerpo para no terminar con sus pies enroscada en el suelo.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Ya se había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces pasó el balón por entre las piernas ajenas, sin contar las propias.

En un segundo aletargado Villanelle lo vio. Atacaría finalmente el canasto y con fuerza. Plantó sus suelas firmes contra la superficie y esperó en milésimas el ataque.

Sucedió.

Nuevamente con su mano hábil. Un rebote contra el suelo y Villanelle pudo leer que no habría amague ni retroceso por su parte. En su continuación con su defensa su pierna derecha pasó delante de su izquierda, corriendo con su cuerpo pegado al de él.

Otra milésima más y otro click sacudió la cabeza de la rusa. Lo entendió rápido pero ya era tarde. Él quería esto, quería sus piernas cruzadas. En cuanto terminó de entenderlo la mano que controlaba la pelota se lo hizo entender. En un movimiento de muñeca extraño el balón se alejó de ambos cuerpos bajo el control de la palma y rápidamente lo hizo rebotar hacia atrás. Nuevamente el brazo derecho rozaba la cintura de Villanelle retrocediendo el ataque y picando la pelota hacia él que frenaba la inercia de su cuerpo hacia la canasta y daba un paso hacia atrás.

Cuando Villanelle quiso seguirlo ocurrió. Sus piernas no pudieron retroceder, estaban cruzadas en el piso, casi enroscadas. Causa y consecuencia. Su cuerpo se desplomó al suelo sobre su perfil derecho, amortiguando la caída con sus palmas.

A centímetros de su rostro las zapatillas grises de Andreu aguardaban firmes en el suelo. Alzó su mirada y una nueva sonrisa socarrona estaba pintada en su cara.

El hombre levantó su rostro hacia el canasto y lanzó su levantar los pies del piso. Villanelle no tuvo que mirar. El sonido de las cadenas contra el material sintético le hizo saber que había encestado.

" _¿Suficent?_ "

La miraba desde su altura mientras Villanelle aún se encontraba desparramada.

Eve notó la cara de decepción en ella cuando lentamente acomodó su cuerpo para incorporarse.

Andreu se acercó a la entrenadora y le dio la espalda. Estiró su palma hacia su espalda sin que nadie lo notara. La rubia se sacudía sus manos en el centro de cancha.

"Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Leo se acercaba a Villanelle posando suavemente su mano sobre su hombro. "Olvidé decirte que Andreu es el mejor de todos nosotros." Dijo con una sonrisa rota.

"Estoy bien." La voz era seca, y casi cortada, por bronca y algo de frustración.

"¿Quieres mis respetos princesa?" La voz de Andreu volvía a llamar su atención. "Te propongo un desafío entonces." Caminó suavemente cerca de ella e hizo una mueca a su compañero que tenía el balón en sus manos, pidiéndoselo. Estiró el balón hacia Villanelle mientras hacían su propio concurso de miradas. "Vuélcala." Meneó su cabeza hacia el aro.

"¿¡Qué!?" Leo cortaba.

"Oye, para ya." Decía Eve mientras se paraba.

"Eve mantente fuera de esto." La voz de Villanelle salió corroída sin cortar el contacto visual con Andreu. Tomó el balón y el hombre bajó lentamente el brazo con sonrisa autosuficiente.

Villanelle había hecho un museo con todas sus muecas engreídas y fastidiosas. No toleraba un segundo más todo ese ego.

"Andreu, es imposible. Ninguna mujer de su estatura pudo volcar el balón, podría lastimarse."

"Quítate Leo."

La rubia volteó y caminó varios pasos detrás de la medialuna. Mientras lo hacía Andreu corrió sigilosamente y saltó alto hacia el aro. Tocó el borde entre el cuello, sector que une la canasta con la tabla, y la circunferencia. Cuando aterrizó Villanelle volteaba, lista en su carrera hacia el aro.

"Villanelle, no lo hagas." Eve miraba desde un costado.

Una mirada de desaprobación surgió de la rubia. Iba a hacerlo.

"Lo haré."

"¡Vamos! Por el Slam Dunk." Andreu a un costado hacía reverencia de costado hacia la canasta.

Villanelle acató. Traccionó con fuerza y atacó a pura potencia por el eje de cancha sorprendiendo a los espectadores. Eve estiró las comisuras de sus labios.

A tan solo dos pasos del aro saltó. En el aire compactó la pelota en su mano derecha y la deslizó por detrás de la línea de su cuerpo, buscando más fuerza para volcarla. Con lo justo llegó a bajarla hacia la canasta realizando por segunda vez en su vida un Slam dunk perfecto. El balón acarició las cadenas entrelazadas que actuaban de red, directo a impactar contra el suelo.

El aro de metal se inclinó algunos grados hacia abajo por acción del peso de Villanelle, que se colgaba sobre el extremo quedando suspendida en el aire. Con su rostro enfocado durante toda la acción sobre la canasta sus ojos vieron como un pedazo de metal se desprendía de allí casi golpeando su rostro. Del susto cerró sus ojos y se soltó aterrizando con fuerza sobre sus pies. Volvió a mirar al suelo, buscando la pieza que se había desprendido y la encontró a pocos centímetros de sus nuevas y coloridas zapatillas. Se inclinó para recogerlo y notó que era una pequeña circunferencia con dos líneas de color dorado y plateado que se juntaban en paralelo. La acercó hacia sí y miró con detalle el interior. Girándolo lentamente leyó.

' _Eve Polastri ( )_ '

El aire salió pesadamente de sus pulmones y sus manos temblaron. En el silencio sepulcral una voz se alzó a sus espaldas.

"He obligado a Kenny que recolectara hasta la última fotografía del partido en la final. He visto todos los videos pasándome infinidad de horas revisándolos una y otra vez mientras no estabas conmigo. He visto tu disciplina en los primeros veinte minutos. Tu frialdad, tu técnica, tu compañerismo. He visto tu pasión y tu enfoque. He visto como le preguntabas constantemente a Kate sobre mi estado de salud sin hablarle."

Se tomó unos segundos suspirando y recuperando el aire. Villanelle seguía sin voltear con su mirada perdida en el horizonte y sus ojos empañados.

"He visto el golpe. He visto como los Wings llevaban la delantera. He visto cómo te las has apañado para jugar con medio campo de visión acudiendo a tu capacidad y talento. He visto la jugada con la que llevaste el partido a tiempo suplementario, compartiendo el balón con Gemma. He visto tu sacrificio y tu concentración para no titubear en los minutos finales. Y por supuesto que he visto el Slam dunk que has hecho. Además que he visto que no has recibido el trofeo del campeonato ni de la jugadora más valiosa."

Otro silencio más y el miedo se apoderaba del cuerpo de Eve que no recibía movimiento alguno por parte de Villanelle.

"Me han dicho que te dijeron que mis deseos eran que estés jugando a la final y no encerrada en una habitación de un hospital cuidándome. Déjame decirte que tenían razón. Siempre preferiré que estés jugando y no amarrada a mí. Me han dicho de tu preocupación constante sobre mí, tu negación por abandonarme allí y tu puja constante con mi madre por mi cuidado. Me lamento que la hayas conocido en semejante situación y no una mejor. No me lo han dicho, pero he visto tu constante preocupación por mí y no hay acto de amor más puro que ese."

Villanelle rotó lentamente su cuerpo. Eve vio como su rostro estaba absolutamente al borde de las lágrimas, quebrado por todos lados. Por su parte la rubia vio como, detrás de Eve, Andreu reía de manera cómplice. El desliz de los ojos le recordó a la entrenadora aclarar ciertas cosas.

"Para esta ocasión tuve que pedir ayuda a Andreu que, si bien te ha humillado un poco, te hará ver otra cara del basketball que sería precioso que conozcas y creo que estaría complacido de compartirte sus técnicas." Hizo un nuevo silencio antes de proseguir. "Perdóname por mentirte otra vez. Sí, creo en el matrimonio." El vago recuerdo de la conversación sobre la escollera volvió a Villanelle. "De todas maneras, lo que yo quiero es que transites conmigo una nueva cara de nuestra relación. Juntas y que lo gritemos a quién quieras. Sin miedos, sin presiones, sin ocultamientos. Solo tú y yo."

Dos pasos hacia el frente por parte de Eve bastaron para quedar a centímetros de su acompañante.

"Villanelle Astankova, ¿Quieres...?"

Eve nunca pudo terminar la solicitud.

Los labios de Villanelle sobre los de ella se lo impidieron desde el presente hasta la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente, aquí las tienen: https://www.adidas.es/zapatilla-harden-vol.-4-pride/FX4797.html  
> Para aquellxs que no se conformaron con el dedo índice (?) espero que ahora estén muy contentos, hice lo mejor que pude.  
> En camino de un nuevo one shot que, estimo, subiré en unos días. Y que después la vida me ampare en un nuevo fic largo deportivo que estoy terminando de diagramar.  
> ¡Felices fiestas! ¡No se dan una idea de lo mucho que voy a extrañar a éstos personajes!


End file.
